


Главное блюдо оставляем на потом

by KiSHka_mad_anime_man



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tokyo Ghoul: re
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22566691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiSHka_mad_anime_man/pseuds/KiSHka_mad_anime_man
Summary: Хайсе пришёл лишь для того, чтобы отдать книгу. Честно.…впрочем, у него могли быть и иные мысли на этот счёт.
Relationships: Arima Kishou/Sasaki Haise
Kudos: 2





	Главное блюдо оставляем на потом

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Still Getting Later](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3690453) by [deliciousshame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliciousshame/pseuds/deliciousshame). 



От кулака, направленного в лицо, удаётся увернуться в самое последнее мгновение. Почти неизбежное падение получается обратить в ложный выпад – один из тех, от которых Арима-сан всегда уклоняется, как если бы их вовсе не существовало; уклоняется он и от следующего за выпадом удара ногой. Ещё не сделав и шага, Хайсе уже знает, что следующая атака провалится: синхронность движений нарушена, а техника – медлительна. В итоге он, на свою беду, оказывается на полу – ботинок Аримы-сана упирается в шею, чуть пониже затылка. К сожалению, подобная ситуация знакома куда лучше, чем хотелось бы.

– Я проиграл. Арима-сан, пожалуйста, давайте закончим.

Он здесь совсем не для этого, и всё же книга, которую он пришёл вернуть, лежит на полу, забытая там, стоило лишь Ариме-сану ясно обозначить иные намерения.

В ответ тот лишь надавливает сильнее:  
– Только когда ты победишь.

Хайсе вздыхает. Арима-сан, Акира-сан и их завышенные ожидания.

– Понимаю. Но раз сегодня ночью я этого сделать не смогу, может, освободите меня? Пожалуйста.

Если бы только огромный груз его внимания, неотступное знание того, что кто-то, значительно более сильный, держит его в своей власти, – если бы всё это исчезло вместе с тяжестью ноги, упиравшейся в затылок, возможно, всё было бы намного проще.

– Разумеется.

Хайсе поднимается на ноги и пытается вернуть себе хотя бы часть былого хладнокровия после того, как его столь основательно потрепали. В очередной раз.

– Я пришёл не просто так. Позволь вы мне, я бы отдал книгу, которую вы просили на днях.  
Хайсе не знает, на что рассчитывает. Его не одурачить, во всяком случае – не столь топорным оправданием.

– Так поздно?

Да, было поздно, но Арима-сан определённо ещё не ложился.

Не сказать, что Хайсе не мог выразиться иначе, но он бы никогда не позволил себе сделать первый шаг. Никто в здравом уме не осмелится открыто навязываться Ариме Кишо. Поэтому он может лишь намекать и наблюдать за тем, согласится ли Арима-сан на его плохо завуалированное предложение.

Арима-сан крепко сжимает его подбородок, заставляя приподнять голову.  
Даже настолько простой знак внимания заставляет сердце Хайсе биться быстрее, но он прилагает все усилия, чтобы внешне остаться спокойным и выдержать проверку. Иное поведение будет расценено как проявление слабости, и его отошлют домой – в полном одиночестве.

Его сочли достойным – Хайсе понимает это, когда его заставляют запрокинуть голову, а к губам требовательно прижимаются. Он, не нуждаясь в напоминании, приоткрывает их, впуская, не оказывая никакого сопротивления. Он не издаёт ни звука ни когда чувствует укус, ни когда рука Аримы-сана перемещается с подбородка на затылок, путаясь в волосах и больно их сжимая, ни даже когда тот прерывает поцелуй, чтобы осмотреть своё творение. Хайсе уже раскраснелся, а его дыхание слишком неровное для поцелуя, который продлился лишь несколько секунд. Так на него действуют считанные прикосновения Аримы-сана – он становится абсолютно беззащитен.  
К счастью для него, Ариме-сану это нравится.

Тот заставляет его опуститься на пол, и Хайсе оказывается перед ним на коленях. Расстёгивая брюки, Хайсе старается заставить свои руки не дрожать в предвкушении, а рот – не переполняться слюной. Важно не дать инстинктам взять над собой верх. Он должен быть достоин того доверия, которое ему оказывает Арима-сан как человек, подпуская его, гуля, так близко – и потому осознание происходящего кружит голову почти столь же сильно, как и ощущение его власти над собой.

Хайсе приступает к делу сразу же, как Арима-сан освобождается от одежды: язык несколько раз скользит по всей длине члена, прежде чем Хайсе обхватывает его губами, впуская внутрь. Этот вкус всегда заставляет желать большего. Живая плоть на языке искушает, испытывая на прочность однажды принятое решение не смыкать челюсти – даже если это будет стоить ему собственной жизни. Хайсе сосредотачивает внимание на руке, крепко сжимающей его волосы, которая направляет его движения – и когда он принимает его в себя до конца, и когда Арима-сан начинает с силой вталкиваться всё глубже, глубже – настолько, что человек бы давно подавился; человек, но не гуль, и никогда – он. Он принимает всё, что Арима-сан может ему дать, и позволяет иметь себя в глотку. Любая полученная травма заживёт мгновенно, но награда стоит любой боли.

Хайсе всегда наслаждается мгновениями, когда приятный привкус делается более насыщенным от смазки во рту. Толчки становятся резче, лишь распаляя сильнее их обоих.  
Единственный сигнал предстоящей развязки для Хайсе – Арима-сан вытаскивает свой член, приставляя головку к открытым губам, чтобы видеть, как кончает ему в рот. Хайсе прикрывает глаза, блаженствуя, устраивая из сглатывания для своего единственного зрителя целое представление, смакуя наполняющий его вкус Аримы-сана.

Лишь после того, как он удовлетворяет все его потребности, Хайсе вспоминает о своём собственном возбуждении. Ему дико неудобно: член до боли врезается в брюки, уже оставляя на них влажное пятно. Хайсе сжимает кулаки и смотрит вверх, и его глаза безмолвно умоляют о том, просить чего ему не дозволено.

На лице Аримы-сана, как и всегда, не отражается ни единой эмоции, но неторопливый кивок – как Хайсе уже знает – означает разрешение. Хайсе не требуется большего, чтобы расстегнуть брюки и начать прикасаться к себе; привкус вязкого семени до сих пор ощущается на языке. Нескольких движений ему достаточно: пристальный взгляд Аримы-сана действует на Хайсе так же сильно, как прикосновения его рук, когда он, для своего удовольствия, заставляет Хайсе раздвигать ноги шире. Хайсе кончает – молча: никто не должен его слышать, имя Аримы-сана не должно раздаваться в этой комнате.

Сейчас, пока Арима-сан сопровождает Хайсе в ванную, а тот пытается перевести дух и придти в себя, его прикосновение бережно (каким оно никогда не бывает во время секса) и дарит успокаивающую ласку. Это – один из тех редких моментов, когда Арима-сан проявляет чуткость, и Хайсе нежно хранит каждый из них в своей памяти – по крайней мере, с не меньшим трепетом, чем воспоминания о том, чем они занимались ранее. Арима-сан теперь целует его ласково, снимая оставшуюся одежду с них обоих, чтобы потом как следует вымыться, уничтожая смешавшийся аромат их тел – к сожалению для Хайсе.

После… что ж, после бывало по-разному. Иногда его отсылали домой. Иногда ему позволяли задержаться при условии, что он уйдёт рано утром. Иногда – и Хайсе действительно повезло, потому что сегодня был один из таких дней – прикосновения недолго оставались ласковыми. Арима-сан, скользя пальцами по коже, вновь заставлял приятное тепло распространяться по телу Хайсе, приводя того в исступление от почти болезненного желания и жажды большего.

Он не мог дождаться, когда же узнает, чем будет это "большее" сегодня.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Примечание автора к оригинальному тексту / Author's note_  
>  Я дочитал(а) ТГ, и всё было замечательно. Я знал(а), что не стану ничего писать – это было здорово, поскольку писать мне нужно было АоКуро. А потом я прочитал(а) :re.  
> Надеюсь лишь, что этого миника моим внутренним демонам будет достаточно.
> 
> _Примечание переводчика / Translator's note_  
>  Спустя столько лет я наконец-то оживила аккаунт на ао3 и донесла этот перевод сюда тоже.
> 
> Well, I've finally brought my Ao3 profile back to life and posted this translation here too. After all these years... :"D


End file.
